kenzipruebasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
HTML5
HTML5 (HyperText Markup Language, versión 5) es la quinta revisión importante del lenguaje básico de la World Wide Web, HTML. HTML5 especifica dos variantes de sintaxis para HTML: una «clásica», HTML (text/html), conocida como HTML5, y una variante XHTML conocida como sintaxis XHTML5 que deberá servirse con sintaxis XML (application/xhtml+xml).1 2 Esta es la primera vez que HTML y XHTML se han desarrollado en paralelo. La versión definitiva de la quinta revisión del estándar se publicó en octubre de 2014.3 Al no ser reconocido en viejas versiones de navegadores por sus nuevas etiquetas, se recomienda al usuario común actualizar su navegador a la versión más nueva, para poder disfrutar de todo el potencial que provee HTML5. El desarrollo de este lenguaje de marcado es regulado por el Consorcio W3C. Nuevos elementos HTML5 establece una serie de nuevos elementos y atributos que reflejan el uso típico de los sitios web modernos. Algunos de ellos son técnicamente similares a las etiquetas y , pero tienen un significado semántico, como por ejemplo (bloque de navegación del sitio web) y . Diferencias entre HTML5 y HTML4/XHTML Artículo principal: Anexo:Etiquetas HTML/XHTML Notas: En amarillo aquellas etiquetas introducidas en esta nueva versión (en rojo aquellas que fueron eliminadas de la especificación HTML5), en azul las etiquetas que han sido cambiadas todo o en parte y en gris las etiquetas eliminadas de esta versión. Si bien en la práctica los navegadores no lo están teniendo en cuenta para evitar perder cuota de mercado. Novedades * Incorpora etiquetas (canvas 2D y 3D, audio, vídeo) con codecs para mostrar los contenidos multimedia. Actualmente hay una lucha entre imponer codecs libres (WebM + VP8) o privados (H.264/MPEG-4 AVC). * Etiquetas para manejar grandes conjuntos de datos: Datagrid, Details, Menu y Command. Permiten generar tablas dinámicas que pueden filtrar, ordenar y ocultar contenido en cliente. * Mejoras en los formularios. Nuevos tipos de datos (eMail, number, url, datetime …) y facilidades para validar el contenido sin Javascript. * Visores: MathML (fórmulas matemáticas) y SVG (gráficos vectoriales). En general se deja abierto a poder interpretar otros lenguajes XML. * Drag & Drop. Nueva funcionalidad para arrastrar objetos como imágenes. Ejemplos de códigos HTML5 ; Código HTML5 para reproducir audio sin la necesidad de plugins Para video es algo similar. fuente de múltiples elementos no audio for you Ejemplo de WebWorker (Hilo de ejecución en paralelo) Es necesario el uso de javascript. // Prueba.html Worker example: One-core computation The highest prime number discovered so far is: // worker.js (fichero con la tarea del nuevo hilo de ejecución infinito) var n = 1; search: while (true) { n += 1; for (var i = 2; i <= Math.sqrt(n); i += 1) if (n % i 0) continue search; // found a prime! postMessage(n); } ; Ejemplo de Canvas 2D utilizando el API de dibujo HTML5 Canvas example There is supposed to be an example drawing here, but it's not important. ; Ejemplo de un formulario con nuevos tipos de datos Elimina muchas validaciones en Javascript. (La clave está en el atributo Type). Attachments: ; Ejemplo de geoposicionamiento Mostrar Posición